


Troublesome Brat

by T (TN_Night), TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2016 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, EreRi Week 2016, Firsts, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Kinda, M/M, Near Death, Titans, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren run into some trouble while on a mission outside the walls.</p>
<p>Remember when I said to expect some shit summaries for this week? I meant it. They're gETTING WORSE.</p>
<p>Anyway, this was written for Ereri Week 2016. Prompt: Firsts. </p>
<p>(Story beta'd by aelmer6 from ff.net. Thank you!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublesome Brat

 

 

Levi pulled the trigger on his sword’s hilt, wires shooting out of his gear and sticking into a nearby tree, pulling him sharply forward and away from the giant hand that had been closing in on him. He retracted the claws from the torn bark as he swiftly spun around, ready to close in on the titan and slash it out of existence when he caught a glimpse of brown hair to his left. 

 

He turned his head when he got up to stand on the branch of the next tree he stuck himself into, just in time to notice the brat he was supposed to be looking out for practically copying his moves from earlier, swinging expertly from tree to tree and avoiding the giant’s grasp at all costs.

 

Levi was almost impressed. He would’ve been more impressed, however, if the brat hadn’t missed his next target and fell out of the air, skidding to a painful-looking stop on the muddy ground below. The corporal shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. A few seconds later, he reopened his eyes to something he hadn’t expected to see. Titan brats were supposed to be resilient, right? So why wasn’t Eren getting up?

 

The titan slowly turned around, grinning down at the brunet on the floor before it reached its gargantuan hands down towards him, picking him up with a grip that could not have been loose. Levi quickly shot from his spot, his heart rate increasing a tenfold as he tried to make his way over to the two most annoying things in his life right now. 

 

The fifteen metre class brought his hand up closer to his mouth, Eren’s head lolling to the side with every angle at which the creature brought him. 

 

Levi didn’t want to see this again. He didn’t want to see another one of the people closest to him get eaten by an ugly lump of steam. He didn’t want to see another decapitated friend, another comrade bitten down the middle, another squad mate chewed up now just to be thrown up later. 

 

He tried to go faster, using a near continuous stream of gas from the almost-empty tanks resting on his hips. He kicked off of the few trees he passed, his jaw clenching and his eyes watering with anger and fear and frustrating when the titan raised Eren up over his mouth at an almost teasingly slow rate.  

 

The hand eased its grip, dropping the teen’s limp body into the titan’s slimy mouth right as Levi flew past, taking a chunk of the vile giant’s neck with him. The titan didn’t have time to swallow, its lifeless body falling to the ground with a sound to rival a tree falling in the forest.

 

Levi stumbled down, rushing over to the monster’s head and peered inside, afraid to see the mangled body of someone he’d grown quite close to.

 

He got up closer, ignoring the way the steam forming around him made his skin burn and his eyes itch as he looked inside the titan’s mouth, sighing in relief when all he saw was a slightly slimy looking Eren Jäeger. 

 

He reached inside and pulled the boy’s body out, checking quickly for signs of life and was only momentarily worried when he felt how hot the brat was, calming when he remembered that this freak of nature was a titan hybrid anyway. 

 

As Levi finished checking for a pulse he decided that the most obvious indicator of an issue would be to check for a breath. He leaned down, hovering his ear over Eren’s mouth and nearly jumping out of his skin when the quiet rhythmic breathing he’d originally heard was interrupted with an abrupt gasp. He moved away quickly, watching as Eren sat up, a hand against his head like he was trying to either wipe himself of the saliva covering him or rid himself of the probable headache pounding in his skull.

 

Levi decided that both options were reasonable guesses.

 

Eren looked over at him for a moment before twisting to look back at what was almost his demise, now just a skeletal cage with steam rising around it. 

 

“Be more careful next time…brat.” Levi said, trying not to sound as out of breath as he actually was.

 

“S-sorry, sir. I misjudged my distance from the–“

 

“Shut up, Eren.” 

 

Said teen’s eyes widened at the use of his real name, but he nodded nonetheless, “Yes, sir…”

 

There was an almost-silence that hung between them; only almost because of Levi’s heavy breathing and the tranquil sounds of nature around them, not at all reflecting the terrifying events that had almost unfolded minutes before.

 

“Levi?” Eren dared to call his corporal by name, figuring that if his superior could do it so could he. It was poor reasoning, but he couldn’t take it back now.

 

The older man raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the lack of title because he frankly didn’t give a shit at this point, “What.”

 

“Uh…just…thank you. I didn’t want to be titan food.” He stated awkwardly.

 

Levi snorted, mumbling something too quietly for the teen to hear him.

 

“What?” Eren said, leaning in in hopes of catching the end of whatever Levi had said.

 

The corporal rolled his eyes, “I said that you can’t blame that thing for wanting to eat you.”

 

Eren’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, “Well, I mean, I guess it is in a titan’s nature to want to eat humans–”

 

“I meant it more because you look like you’d taste good.” Levi said, chuckling behind his hand. He had no idea really why he’d said that but he couldn’t deny the statement, Eren did look delicious. Maybe more so when he wasn’t covered in filth, though.

 

Eren looked taken aback, “Why do I look tasty? I thought you hated dirty things? I’m all covered in spit and sweat–” He said, basically reading Levi’s mind but ignoring the point.

 

“Oh my god, Eren, why don’t you shut up?” He shook his head, still laughing at the stupid situation. Why was he so happy all the sudden? He internally shrugged, chalking it up to his small, or rather big, victory in saving humanity’s hope.

 

“Uhh…b-because…” He murmured lamely, not having a response to the question.

 

“It was rhetorical, brat.” Levi said as he stood up, throwing a handkerchief at the teen on the ground before he walked in the direction they’d come from. “Come on, we gotta get back.”

 

Eren blinked a couple of times, finally deciding on shrugging off any questions he had as he started to try to rub off his spit-soaked skin, “Yes, sir.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I managed to write something not super sad! Is anyone proud of me yet?


End file.
